Sorry
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Selfishness can broke our sweet memory. So, please. Don't be selfishness. BaekYeol Here! Happy Reading! :)


Tittle : Sorry

Cast : BaekYeol/ChanBaek and Other

Genre : Romance, little bit Hurt.

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Selfishness can broke our sweet memory. So, please. Don't be selfishness.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong.. Ini drabble request dari temen minhyunnie, katanya, ini juga rumor, BaekYeol lagi berantem, makanya akhir akhir ini BaekYeol momment sedikit. Kita doa in aja semoga itu semua gak bener :D

Masa abang minhyunnie –Chanyeol– berantem ama bacon kesayangannya, kan gak lucu banget :P

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, namja asli korea kelahiran 27 November 1992. Namja dengan tinggi 185 cm ini terlihat duduk di bawah pohon ek tua besar di salah satu taman dekat sungai Han. Di temani gitar kesayangannya ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang langit. Indah. Langit senja memang selalu indah.

Langit senja juga mampu membuatnya teringat langsung pada namja ber eyliner itu, seorang namja manis dan sexy bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat mengingat nama namja itu. Hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja sudah mampu membuat hatinya sesakit ini.

Harusnya sekarang ia sedang mengalami fase menyenangkan. Ia dan tentu saja EXO beserta fans harusnya sedang senang sekarang. Mereka sudah 3 kali menang dalam 3 acara musik berbeda. Music Bank, Music Core, dan yang baru ini mereka menangkan, di SBS Inkigayo.

Ia memang senang –walau kemarin saat di music core ia sempat menangis–. Ia senang sebagai seorang Chanyeol di atas panggung. Tapi tidak dengan ia yang berada di luar panggung. Ia yang di atas panggung dan di luar panggung tentu berbeda.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas berat hari ini. Haruskah ia menceritakannya pada Suho? Suho sang Guardian Leader? Mungkin tidak mengingat Suho juga pasti mempunyai masalah yang sama beratnya dengan yang ia punya.

Perlahan ia mengambil gitar yang ia letakan persis di samping kanan tubuhnya, mulai menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memetik senar senar gitar itu. Gitar yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sejatinya sendiri.

**_._**

**_Damn_**

**_Damn_**

**_Damn_**

**_What i'd do to have you here? Here? Here!_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_Damn_**

**_Damn_**

**_Damn_**

**_What i'd do to have you near? Near? Near!_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_._**

Alunan lagu yang semula ia nyanyikan seketika berhenti ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menghadap tanah namun sekarang arah pandangnya langsung menatap pada namja yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

Namja yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi, **Galau.**

Namja di depannya mengeluarkan senyum yang sama seperti yang ia keluarkan tadi. Senyum miris dengan berbagai perasaan di dalamnya.

Tak ada yang kata yang terucap. Deru angin senja mengalun beriringan dengan suara burung gagak yang mencekam.

Mereka tetap disana.

Saling pandang. Mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di dalam perasaan pasangan mereka masing masing melalui tatapan.

Kembali menghela nafas, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sedang apa disini Baekhyun? Ini sudah hampir malam, dan kau tidak memakai baju hangat. Kau bisa sakit."

Baekhyun merasa ada perasaan hangat yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Terlalu asik dengan lamunannya hingga tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol telah berada tepat di depannya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

Chanyeol memberi senyum kecil untuk namja manis yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu. Melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk ia kenakan di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Jaket itu tentu kebesaran. Tapi baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama sama menyukainya.

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas saat Chanyeol memakaikannya Jaket itu. Posisinya tadi terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang ingin memeluknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat perasaan rindu itu muncul.

Rindu akan pelukan Chanyeol.

Rindu akan ciuman Chanyeol.

Rindu akan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Dan tentu saja,

Rindu akan semua perhatian dan kasih sayang serta cinta yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Jika Baekhyun boleh menceritakannya pada dunia. Ia tentu saja ingin berkata bahwa–

**"Park Chanyeol bukan hanya seorang namja idiot narsis yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Ia adalah namja romantis dan perhatian yang sangat baik hati"**–.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia mengingat pemikirannya tadi. Baekhyun bisa saja memberitahu dunia apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Tapi sayangnya, ia ingin menyimpan kepribadian hangat dan romantis Chanyeol hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol yang ini, Chanyeol yang romatis, hangat dan perhatian, sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol ketika ada di atas panggung. Dan itu hanya mutlak milik Byun Baekhyun seorang.

"Baekhyun-ah, kajja kita kembali ke dorm" Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, tidak ingin terlalu lama berinteraksi dengan namja manis itu.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Terlalu lama berada di alam imajinasi mampu membuatnya tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! MAAFKAN AKU! BERBALIKLAH DAN KITA BICARAKAN MASALAH INI DI CAFE UJUNG SUNGAI HAN ITU!"

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah teriakan Baekhyun tadi lebih menggelegar dari pada suara dengan nada beroktaf oktaf yang dimiliki oleh Chen dan Changmin sunbaenya.

.

.

**Way café.**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di salah satu kursi paling pojok café dengan secangkir teh ginseng dan makanan ringan khas korea.

Terdiam hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"akumintamaaf"

Pelafalan super cepat itu mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, Bingung.

"Baek? Gwechana? Kau bicara apa tadi?" Chanyeol menaruh teh ginseng yang tadi sempat ia minum sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Baekhyun.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf yeol" Baekhyun berucap tanpa memandang wajah shock Chanyeol.

Bukankah setiap mereka bertengkar selalu Chanyeol yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu? Kenapa sekarang Baekhyun yang meminta maaf padanya?

Chanyeol terdiam, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karna aku egois"

"Aku terlalu memikirkan perasaanku tanpa peduli apa yang kau rasakan"

"Aku cemburu melihat skinshipmu dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Kris"

"Aku tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya kau juga sama terlukanya –atau bahkan lebih terluka dari ku"

"Aku melakukan skinship dengan banyak member akhir akhir ini, Kris, Sehun, dan Tao"

"Aku tidak sadar jika itu semua selau berhasil membuatmu terluka"

"Sekali lagi... –" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum meneruskan ucapannya.

"...aku minta maaf karna aku terlalu egois padamu. Pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja idiot nan tampan yang dengan mudahnya mampu menginvasi seluruh rongga dalam hatiku" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Malu dan senang mendominasi perasaannya kini.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan senyum miris ataupun senyum lebar yang biasa ia tampilkan. Senyum ini, senyum lembut yang mampu membuat wajah Baehyun lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri dan berjalan memutari sebagian badan meja untuk sampai di kursi Baekhyun.

Berdiri di samping kiri tubuh Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh rapuh yang ada di hadapannya. Menghiraukan jerit antusias fans yang melihat ataupun mendengar percakapan mereka tadi.

Baekhyun terisak kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Melepaskan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya. Melepaskan semua perasaannya dalam pelukan hangat yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuh rapuhnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan segera menghapus kristal bening yang keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun. Tersenyum hangat dan akhirnya memberi bibir tipis itu ciuman singkat.

"Kajja kembali ke dorm, Byunbaek. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

BacotCorner : Otthe? Jelek ya? Gapapa :D Minhyunnie juga buatnya secara spontan kok :) tadi temen minhyunnie nge inbox minhyunnie di fb, katanya baekyeol lagi berantem makanya akhir akhir ini skinship mereka sedikit. Dia request ff baekyeol katanya. :D

Berhubung karna minhyunnie juga lagi gak ada kerjaan di hari minggu ini, yaudah minhyunnie langsung buatin aja, dan entah kenapa ini ff malah jadi kayak gini :(

Mian banget kalo ini gak nge feel, minhyunnie bisa maklumin kok :D oh iya, kalo banyak kata kata yang ilang, maklumin ne? Admin ffn suka korupsi soalnya :D hati hati typo(s) bertebaran :P

Oh iya, maaf untuk yang ff "Lingerlie" , minhyunnie salah penulisan ne? Harusnya _Lingerie _ne? Mianhe, minhyunnie gak tau, minhyunnie kira itu penulisannya udah bener, jeongmal mianheyo readerdeul *bow :')

**BaekYeol Still Strong! BaekYeol and BaekYeol Shipper Jjang! **:D

At the last..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo:) #deep bow#


End file.
